Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are commonly used as display devices, owing to their low power consumption and high-quality images. LCD devices are used in a variety of electronic devices, such as televisions, laptops, monitors for desktops, tablets, smartphones, personal digital assistants, and cameras.
An LCD device includes a layer with liquid crystal molecules. Displaying of content from the LCD device is controlled by controlling the orientation of the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules using an electric field. The orientation of the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules controls the transmittance of light through the layer of liquid crystal molecules.